Personification of Magical World
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: One minute, Rose was known for getting rid of Voldermort. Next thing she knew, she became the new Magic. Now, she was given a mission: To figure out a way to bring her people out of the dark and into the real world without causing a war between magic and non-magic. Love develops, tragedy takes place, friendship put up to the test and secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chance of OOC**

**No bashing**

**Parings decided**

**Starts in the end of third year**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

Rose Lily Potter was in pain, emotionally and physically. The pain was a mystery, but when it came to the emotional section it wasn't that hard to figure out why. She had said nothing to her best friends because it was her own problems she figured, which meant that she dealt with them alone. Her emerald eyes stared out at the window of the compartment. They were on the train, which headed back to London. Her thoughts wondered to the previous year. She had a godfather. Even after a few weeks it was still a shock to her. She silently wondered how her life would have turned out if he had never gone after the rat. Would she have had a good childhood, one without being neglected nor abused emotionally? Would she have had an easier time when she was introduced to the magical world? Would she have known what love felt like between family members? The black head heard her male best friend say with heavy sadness:

"Rose, I'm sorry."

Emerald eyes looked up to blue sad eyes. The compartment had been silent since they stepped in. It wasn't one of those comfortable silent moments but it neither was it super intense. The atmosphere was somewhere in the middle, comfortable but slightly intense. The Girl-Who-Lived wasn't the only one that thought about the past year. Her best friends had most likely done the same. The female shook her head lightly. She gave a small smile to her best friends. She replied quietly:

"It's not your fault Ron."

"But he was my... pet," The red head shivered slightly. He had yet to get over that fact. "I should have known something wasn't right. Like 'Mione said before, rats don't live so long."

"But you didn't know Ron," Hermione answered for the other female, "It's not every day something like this happened."

"But if I had known and turned that bastard,"

"Ronald!"

"In, then Rose wouldn't have to go back to those stupid family members of hers." Ron's face turned from sad to intimidate. "I don't want her to be locked up again like the last time I've been there!"

Rose shook her head again. She gave her friend a hug, to which he returned gladly. The trio saw each other as siblings, so she wasn't that surprised at his actions. She pulled away. The smile never left her face, as if it tried to reassure her friends that she would be fine. The wizard frowned lightly, but didn't say anything. He knew that his friend wasn't fine, and that he should worry, but what could he say? He sighed in defeat but kept a close eye on her in the corner of his eye.

-ooOOoo-

The train slowly came to a halt when the train station came into view. When it finally stopped, all the students took whatever belongings they had with them for the trip then got off of the machinery. The whole station was crowded. All that was seen were herd of people. Rose said goodbye to her best friends and took her leave quickly. She had all of her belongings, which wasn't much, in hand. Her broom was inside her suitcase with all of her things while she held onto Hedwig's empty cage, because the owl flew at the moment, in the other hand. It was a good thing that the witch had taken upon herself to get a useful suitcase during her trip last year to Diagon Alley, because if she hadn't then she would have had needed to use a trolley.

Rose walked through the barrier with expectation that her uncle would be on the other side. Oh, how wrong she was. When the witch crossed over, she met nobody that she was familiar with personally. There were a few explanations for the absent, but it wasn't much of a surprise. She saw her Uncle Vernon doing something stupid like this. Rose sighed softly. Well, she may as well go to Leaky Cauldron and maybe wonder around Diagon Alley, there was nothing better to do. Although, to get there she would need the Knight Bus.

Rose walked to an uninhabited area near the train station. She took out her wand, held it up and the next thing she knew the Knight Bus appeared. The witch got onto the bus quickly. She was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello Stanley, how are you today?"

Stanley was about 19 to 20 years of age. He was a tall fellow with messy brown-reddish hair, large ears and a few pimples. He wore a purple uniform, which went with the color of the Knight Bus. The man greeted her happily:

"Ms. Potter! I'm doing well." At the same time Rose paid the same amount of money from the last time she came on. "Where do you wish to go?"

"Leaky Cauldron"

The witch replied politely. The man barked at the bus driver the location. Rose quickly took a hold on something before the bus took off. Just as she remembered, the bus driver was as crazy as before. The little head thing told him the directions or whatever, she wasn't sure what in the world that thing was barking and could care less, which the driver either heard and followed or ignored. The black headed female held back a wince when she felt the muscles in her body tightened up, just like for the last few weeks. She ignored them in favor of keeping an eye out for her stop.

During the ride, Rose looked around with her emerald eyes at the crowded bus. It was much more crowded than before, if the double of the population had anything to say about it, but all were either asleep or they muttered to each other in hush voices. She quickly covered her scar so that nobody recognized her. Thankfully, they didn't. The sharp turns of the bus distracted everybody. She fought off of a giggle when she saw how casual Stanley looked, he stood there reading a newspaper while keeping his balance as if it was an everybody thing for him -which probably was-, while everybody held onto their dear lives or snort away like nothing was happening.

Finally, after 5 to 10 minutes passed by, Rose reached her destination. She said while getting off:

"Bye Stanley and Mr. Bus driver, thank you for the ride."

"Have a good day Ms. Potter."

Stanley replied back. The doors of the Knight Bus closed and it disappeared.

Rose smiled in amusements. She walked into the Leaky Cauldron only to stroll towards a familiar man. She greeted him:

"Hello Tom"

"Ms. Potter, do you wish to rent a room?"

Tom was the landlord of Leaky Cauldron, which happened to be a bar and inn at the same time. She had met him in 1991. He was a polite man, if not a bit creepy but not in a bad way. Last time she saw him was last year. He had little hair back then, but now he had none. He let her rent a room after she ran away from the Dursley's last year, to which she was still thankful today. Rose replied:

"I'll rent a room later, I need to go to the bank first, which is why I wanted to talk to you. Can you open the doorway to Diagon Alley please?"

"Of course, I'll have a room ready for you when you return."

The man replied as he put down a glass that he cleaned with a white garment that looked rather old. He walked over to the back room, took out his wand and muttered out loud the following:

"Three up, two across-"

Just as he said that the brick wall cut in half and opened up neatly to show Diagon Alley. Rose said to him with a bright smile:

"Thank you, I'll see you later."

She entered Britain's magical community shopping center. She turned around to look at Tom for the last time only to come face to face with the same wall from before, as if it hadn't broke down just a few moments ago. Shrugging, the witch walked down the nearly deserted brick road towards the big white bank on the other side. Diagon Alley wasn't as busy as it was always, probably due to most of the people picking up their children from the train station. It didn't matter to Rose, because it meant less people to fuss over her.

Rose walked into the bank. She walked up to the first goblin she saw that was free, which happened to be the one that managed her family's' vault. She greeted him:

"Hello Griphook, I would like to take out money from the Potter vault."

The goblin did not look startled that she called him by his given name, unlike the rest of the wizards and witches. It was due to the fact that every time she showed up she had called him by that name. The said creature had silver hair that was brushed back, yellow eyes and the common goblin traits, such as being short for one. He said calmly:

"May I see the Potter's key?"

Rose put down her things. She stumbled around in the pockets of her jeans. After a few seconds she took out an old fashioned key and handed it over. The goblin put it up to against the light of the candle, checking to make sure that it was the right key. A few moments passed by before he nodded in acceptance then said:

"Please come with me."

Rose grabbed her belongings then followed the short goblin.

The ride was fun, Rose thought, but sadly it ended when they halt in front of vault 687. The duo got out of the cart, both stood steady as if the speed was nothing, which wasn't since both were used to such acceleration. It didn't take her long to get a lot of money out, which should be enough for one summer. If not she would return to get more. After she finished, both got into the old looking cart then were off once again.

Rose returned to Leaky Cauldron shortly after. She greeted Tom, gave him the money that was needed -in which he gave her the key in return- then went to room 21. Room 21 was on the second floor. It was a small room, with a comfortable bed, a desk, closet and a bathroom attached to it. She settled in, already making plans for the rest of the summer.

-ooOOoo-

A month passed since she arrived to Leaky Cauldron. Rose had a pretty good time, mostly shopping and doing her homework. The thing that bothered her though, was that the closer July came to a close the weaker and sicker she had become. It was to the point that she fell down the staircase because she fainted. Tom, since then, had pretty much put her under house arrest while calling a healer. Unfortunately, the healer had no idea what was wrong. Still, the landlord had made her bedridden during the last week of July.

It was July 30th, 11:50 PM, almost midnight. There was no moon tonight. The stars winked down on everybody like they always had, but for some odd reason they were brighter than ever. The window of the room was open, letting in a cool breeze. The room was dark. The only light source was from the candle which was on the night stand. The figure in bed took quick breaths and curled into a ball.

_What's wrong with me?_ Rose thought feverishly. Has she eaten something bad? But that wouldn't make much sense, because she felt like this for over a month now. Her heart quickened but tightened at the same time. The witch moaned quietly in pain. Sweat appeared on her forehead. They slowly slid down to her cheeks. She already wore a light nightgown, which she had bought during her stay. The blanket wasn't that thick to keep the warmth in its place. Was it a fever? No, if it was then the healer would have given her something already. But it seemed that her body tried to fight something off.

11:55

Just 5 minutes to go to her birthday, and she was too sick to even be happy that she wasn't going to spend it in her 'room' at the Dursley's. Instead, she could go shop or enjoy life on that special day.

The clock on the wall ticked by quietly, the only noise came from it.

_Tick- tock, tick-tock, tick-tock-_

Rose opened her eyes slowly and weakly. Her vision continued to go in and out, not able to focus. Her mind felt like a rollercoaster, swinging around, up, down, to the side, etc... Her throat was dry like sandpaper. It didn't help her situation that it was hard for her to simply reach to the glass of water, which was on her nightstand, sit up and drink it. At least she felt no need to throw up. That was the last thing she wanted.

11:59

_60 seconds _

Rose closed her eyes. She took in deep breaths.

_10 seconds..._

_9 seconds..._

_8 seconds..._

Rose felt her body tightened far worse than it ever was.

_7 seconds..._

_6 seconds..._

_5 seconds..._

Not noticing, a white aura started to appear around the witch.

_4 seconds..._

_3 seconds..._

_2 seconds..._

_1 second..._

Rose gasped loudly. Her eyes flew open, glowing white. Her body started to glow brightly. The pain was so great that the female simply fainted during whatever happened to her.

-ooOOoo-

At that same time, all around the world, several people stopped what they were doing. Their heads snapped towards the direction of one specific place. The older ones knew what the feeling was, but could not believe it. It had been so long... so very long since this person was last seen. They had to get to that person fast, before something bad would occur. Those people were nations, and the person that they felt just now was the most powerful one of them all who had passed on and finally returned after so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chance of OOC**

**No bashing**

**Parings decided**

**VERY IMPORTANT: Some parts of the plot WILL be changed **

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

Rose woke up slowly. Her eyes lay upon the same ceiling in which she slept under last night. Blinking slowly, the witch sat up. The pain, sickness and weakness from before had disappeared, as if they had never been there to begin with. She rested her head gently into one of her hands. Her long hair brushed lightly against her skin at the movement. _What happened?_ She thought with wonder. Her emerald eyes looked at her nightstand, where the candle had long since burned out, leaving behind melted clay. Was everything simply a dream? No, it couldn't be. If it was a dream full of pain and sickness then she should have woken up back in Hogwarts where it all begun. Unfortunately -or fortunately deepened on which point of view one saw the situation from- she was back in room 21 in Leaky Cauldron.

Rose swung her legs over her bed. She got up to take a shower, but before that she noticed that Hedwig was nowhere to be seen. _She's probably went out flying_, the witch decided. She quickly did her morning routine, put on everyday robes then walked out of her room only to run into Tom. The man scowled her:

"Ms. Potter, you should be in bed!"

"But I feel fine Tom, and how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Rose."

The second part went unheard. The man stared down at her with calculating eyes. He repeated slowly:

"You're fine...?"

Rose nodded.

"Yes, I'm feeling quite well actually. No pain, no sickness, I'm not even tired! Maybe it was just the flu?"

She tilted her head to the side in wonder. Tom sighed. He replied:

"I very much doubt that it was a simple flu, but if you're doing well then I'm glad, just don't push yourself Ms. Potter."

"It's Rose"

Rose automatically replied, but like before it was ignored. It was a normal routine for the duo. Funny enough, both were too stubborn in their ways to give into the other so they continued with this behavior.

The witch said her farewell to her friend then went for breakfast. After that, she took a quiet stroll down Diagon Alley. A handful of people walked around, since it was still morning and not many got up on Saturday. The stores only just started to open up, but it was a slow morning nonetheless. Quickly, Rose became bored of the magical side of London and decided to continue her stroll on the non-magical section.

Rose came back to the inn, changed her clothes to muggle style -which considered to be jeans, a pair of runners and a short sleeved shirt.-, took her wand and hid it, grabbed a handful of money, both magical and muggle, in which she put in her purse then left.

The muggle section of London was much more crowded, but still fewer than usual. Rose walked among the people casually, blending in quite well. Her emerald eyes wondered from place to place, taking in all that the non-magical world had to offer, which wasn't much. Just as she had predicted technology had advanced a bit, but not much, since she recognized what most of the objects were. Although, none of them interested her one bit. They were all the same in the end. She held back the urge to roll her eyes as she saw people walk in and out of stores with the 'latest' things. Life wasn't that hard without these... things. Whatever, it was their world not hers. She had given up on it a few years ago.

Rose took a turn then ran into somebody. She yelped, expecting to land hard onto the ground, but the individual that she ran into grabbed a hold of her to steady themselves. She felt something from the person. Her eyes flew open and she saw a young man with blond messy hair and green eyes like hers. What was strange about him was his eyebrows... she had _never_ seen such thick eyebrows in her life! Coming from her that said a lot, since she has animals for relatives.

The man didn't let go of her. His hands that still had a hold of her shoulders only tightened. His eyes widened in shock, as if he could not believe what he saw in front of him. Rose got out of his grip and said casually:

"I'm sorry for bumping into you."

The stranger snapped out of his mind. He said with a thick English accent:

"It's all right Ms. Potter."

The witch's eyes narrowed in shock. She took a few steps back and asked:

"How do you know my name?"

The man realized his slip, if his eyes widening indicated anything. His hand brushed against hers as it stretched out, the connection from before appeared once more. The witch gasped. She held her hand close to her chest, as if it had been harmed in some way. The man whispered in disbelief:

"You're-"

Rose heard nothing else, because she had enough. Not only was there a weird spark between them, but the stranger also knew her name. There was only one thing she could do and did just that. She turned around and ran off. The stranger chased after her. The witch used the experience from years of running away from her cousin's gang to accelerate beyond what a normal human could do. She took sharp turns. Shouts were heard from where she came from, she ignored them. The black head looked over her, there was, not that far from her, the stranger that she ran into. She looked up ahead and picked up speed.

The man from behind her yelled for her to stop, but at some point he lost her. Grumbling, he took out his latest cell phone to call in reinforcements. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had just found what everybody felt yesterday and he wasn't about to let her get away.

-ooOOoo-

Rose finally lost the guy. She ran to a deserted park and collapsed onto the grass. How long had she been running? How far had she run? She had no idea, but probably a very long time. Who was that guy? What did he want from her? No, better question was, how did he know her name? Was he a wizard? No, he wore clothes that no wizards nor witch would be caught wearing. So, was he a muggle, or a squib? Probably neither, because the minute they touched each other she felt how powerful he was... Okay, that sounded stupid, because it made no sense, but somehow it did at the same time.

Rose finally caught her breathe. She continued to lay there on the grass. The breeze was warm. It gently blew by, as if it did not wish to bother anybody. The scent of grass was caught by her nose. It was quiet at the park, because it was still early morning. It was fine, because the silence was welcomed with open arms. The witch closed her eyes. She felt how the sun's' warmth gently touched against her open skin.

All of a sudden, the light disappeared into darkness. Rose's' eyes snapped opened. A tall figure towered over her. It was a man with blond hair with blue eyes that were hid behind a pair of glasses. She was about to get up, but the person crunched down and shouted in an American accent:

"Yo!"

His waves were the same as the other man. Quickly, the witch realized what was going on. She was about to get up and run off, but the next thing she knew she was thrown over one of the guy's' shoulders. She panicked. The wand was too far away from her, and if she fought the guy she would have definitely lost in the end. Still she struggled. Something inside of her started to built up. It was something that she hadn't felt for a very long time.

"You bloody moron!" The same British voice from before shouted at the American. "What are you doing? Put her down before-!"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, because Rose's' magic came to the surface. The park exploded. All three individuals were sent flying. The American still held onto the witch. He covered her with his body as pieces of earth and metal fell from the sky only to hit the ground with a loud thud. The British man had done the same, but he covered his head with his hands as well. It took the whole thing a minute to pass by before everything calmed down finally. The men slowly looked up from their positions at the damage that was caused. The whole park was destroyed, as if a bomb was dropped from the sky and landed on the play structure.

The British man got onto his feet. He kicked the American off of the witch, who looked paralyzed. He made her stand up gently then brushed off the dirt from her clothes. He said to the scared adolescent gently:

"Calm down, we're not going to do anything to you."

"Iggy! Dude, what was that for?"

The American complained as he got onto his feet. The English man scowled at the taller male. He said calmly with a poisonous tone:

"Alfred, be quiet or else. If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to calm this young lady that you scared half to death!"

"I scared her? The dudette is the one that blew the park up!"

"It's because you scared her!"

"I scared her?" The man repeated stupidly, "You're the one that she met first!"

"It doesn't matter. Don't expect me to ask for your help next time. I should have had somebody else like Antonio here instead of you. At least he knows how to calm a female down and not throw her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes!"

The American pouted at that statement. Rose's' heart beat faster when she noticed that their attention was back on her. She stuttered in fear:

"W-W-What do you want from me?"

She flinched at the touch of a hand resting on her one of her shoulders gently. The man whom she met first said to her in a gentle tone:

"I wish to only speak with you Ms. Potter."

"How do you know my name?"

"Ugh," The American, Alfred, said loudly in annoyance, "Just tell her already! You know what? I'll do it since I'm the hero!"

"Wait-"

The English man tried to stop the other individual, but he was gone ignored.

"You're the Personification of the Magical World."

"You bloody moron! What is your brain made of? Hamburgers?! You-"

The rest of the conversation went unheard by Rose. She was too busy staring wide eyed at the two men. For some odd reason, she knew that they, or more like Alfred, told the truth. She held back a groan. What has she gotten into now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chance of OOC**

**No bashing**

**Parings decided**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

Rose was back in Leaky Cauldron, but not alone. She had brought with her the two men from before. All three took an empty table at the corner, out of everybody's ear shot. The English man waved his hand, which made their conversation unheard of by others. The two men explained to her better about what was going on. During the conversation, Rose stared wide eyed at them. Finally, when they stopped, she spoke:

"So, let me get this straight, there are people out there that are the personification a nation, live as long as it had been around and so on." She received nods. "So, you're England and you're United States?"

"Give the dudette a prize!"

The American said cheerfully while munching on hamburgers. The British man, England, face palmed at the respond. He sighed softly. He regained his calmness and spoke to the witch.

"Yes, you are right."

"Why do you people want to speak to me? I'm just a witch."

"Ms. Potter-"

"Rose"

Rose cut in. She didn't like it when people called her Ms. Potter or any of those stupid titles that were given to her. Although, there were acception like the headmaster and professors since they were supposed to call her Ms. Potter. The green eyed man nodded in acceptance. He started once more:

"Rose, you are like us, but different at the same time. You're the Personification of the Magical World. You represent wizards, witches and every magical creature in the world, both on land and sea."

The witch shook her head slightly. She couldn't fathom something and voiced out:

"How is it that I'm the Personification of the Magical World? Shouldn't there be one already?"

The English man looked sad at that last question. The American continued to munch on his food that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and not by magic means might she add. _Where did the food... you know what? I don't want to know._ She thought. She turned her attention back to the 'smarter' man of the duo. He explained to her finally:

"There used to be one. She was a very wise woman that lived for many years. She was the only person that was left from the ancient world. Unfortunately, a few centuries ago, she had passed on and none of us nations that were around that time could figure out why. After all, the magical communities were still around. Yesterday every nation in the world had felt something very powerful and ancient. Something that came from only one person which was the last Personification of the Magical World, but since she isn't among us any longer we older nations have come to the conclusion that somebody has been chosen to take her place."

Rose took all the information in. Everything seemed to have finally make sense, but something was off still. She could have simply been sick and recovered completely over night, it could happen. The person they spoke of sounded so intelligent and powerful, too, but yet she was neither. She spoke of her thoughts:

"I'm sorry, but I think you got the wrong person. I'm just Rose Potter, a witch in training, the 'Girl-Who-Lived'," At that a sneer appeared from the female at the name before continuing. "I'm an average student. How is it possible that such a wise person could be me?"

"Rose, I know what you went through. You're my citizen after all. I even had Scotland keep an eye on you just in case, but I see that git didn't keep his end of the deal." England scowled at the thought of his older brother. "I have a few questions for you. Do you feel more powerful than yesterday?" He received a nod, "Do you seem to be more alert about the wizards and witches around you, as if you had known them your whole life but yet they're complete strangers at the same time?" Once more a nod, "When we touched each other, you felt how powerful I was, didn't you?" A nod, "If you were a mortal, no matter with or without magic, you wouldn't be able to do or feel any of these following things. Instead, you would be completely unaware of them."

Rose became paler as he spoke. It made so much sense. Although at the same time, it frightened her. Just a few days ago she was anything but a Personification of the Magical World, but now was expected to be so much more than she could handle. She closed her eyes. Her hands that were on her lap tightened into fists. She whispered:

"What now...?"

"Now, I'm asking of you to come with us. We'll help you with the next steps."

"My education-"

"You will return to Hogwarts, but only if you wish. You can continue your education on your own. You have the right since you've become one of us. Although right now you need to come with us."

Rose opened her eyes once more. She stared right at England, completely ignoring the bored American. She said:

"Where will I live?"

"For now, you'll live with me since you were one of my citizens. We'll figure out more permanent living arrangements later."

"Dude, are you trying to kill her with your cooking!"

The taller nation shouted in shock. England's mouth gaped open. He stuttered in denial:

"M-My cooking isn't that bad!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? They even made Italy barf when France captured him during World War 2!"

"He has poor taste!"

"No, it's your cooking that sucks shit!"

"I have raised you better than this-"

Rose watched the two back and forth as if it was a tennis match. She quietly got up, murmuring that she was to get her stuff then left. Their fight was slightly amusing, but quickly got old since they argued about nonsense. If England's cooking was that bad then she would take over, simple as that. Shortly after her department, the witch came back with her things packed and ready. The witch gave back the key to the landlord, whom looked surprised at her actions. He asked her:

"You're leaving?"

"Yes Tom, I'll be fine. Thank you for letting me stay and looking after me when I was ill."

Rose gave a thankful smile towards the wizard. He nodded.

"It's no problem Ms. Potter. If you ever need a place don't be shy, there's always a room here for you."

"Of course Tom, thank you, good bye."

She walked over towards the nations, both male nations glared at each other. She grabbed onto England's hand and the next thing she knew they disappeared with a _pop_.

-ooOOoo-

A few days had gone by since Rose came to live with England. He was a very polite man, a complete gentleman. Although, she quickly learnt that what America said was true. England couldn't cook very well even if he followed the recipe to the letter. It was so odd, since she had never met somebody like that before. Neville with potions didn't count, because it wasn't cooking a meal and it didn't helped that the poor wizard had a nasty professor breathing down his neck. Nonetheless, she quickly took over the situation and started to cook the meals. For once, it didn't felt like a chore to her but instead she enjoyed it quite a bit. The house itself was medium size, but felt more like a museum than a place that one simply lived in. Items and books that England collected over the many years he had been on the planet were gathered. Some of those items for decoration and others were actually used like the books, which contained both muggle and magic means.

The living arrangement was yet to be spoken of, since England was rather busy with the paperwork or chasing off other nations that came for a visit. Rose never had the pleasure to meet them, since she wasn't there whenever they came. England quickly reassured her that those people weren't that important, and that she would greet them anyways. That led to another conversation, in which Rose learnt of something big.

"I have to meet the other nations?"

The man nodded from his seat. Both of them were in the living room enjoying some tea. England explained:

"The World's meeting is taking place in London. Everybody wants to meet you."

"But I'm not anything special."

The witch muttered. Seriously, why did everybody believed that she was something that should be worshipped? She had done nothing. It was the previous Personification of the Magical World that had created her reputations... whatever they were. What if she disappointed everybody after they met her? She did not wished to be pressured to be somebody that was dead long before she was born. As if he read her mind, the male nation said:

"I'm afraid that you're wrong. You are more special than you think." England replied. He put down the cup of tea back onto the table. The steam of the hot tea showed itself as it slowly danced around the air before disappearing. "They want to simply get to know the new Magic. It's the name that you'll go by, by the way. Nobody will wish to change you except a handful of few, but it's nothing new since they've been doing so for a long time."

"Did the previous Magic have any friends that will be there?"

Rose asked with wonder. She became a bit more relaxed after she heard what he said. So, the only people that she needed to be nervous about were those that were close with the previous Magic. England nodded. He said:

"There's one nation that will be there. He used to be Magic's best friend. They saw each other as siblings."

"What's his name?"

"He's Yao, the Personification of China. I received a phone call from him yesterday. He's very excited to meet you."

Rose shook her head.

"No, he's excited to meet the dead Magic, but I'm not her."

England stared at the sad and frustrated female for a little bit in silence. He said:

"Rose, come with me, I wish to show you something."

The black headed witch looked at the man in confusion. She watched as he got up from the couch and stretched his hand out for her to take. Her curiosity won over, because the next thing she knew she took his hand and let him guides her into the woods that were in the back of the house. The woods were thick, to the point that anybody could get lost and if they didn't have a compass then they were screwed. Rose watched her steps, her hand tightened around England's' so not to get lost. The sounds of birds chirping were heard throughout the forest. The sun's rays had a hard time reaching the ground, since the tall trees blocked them with their leaves.

Finally, they've came to their destinations. The supernatural beings stood in front of a small wooden house that looked very, very, old and ready to collapse. Rose guessed that it was magic that kept it together. She wanted to ask where they were, but England beat her to it.

"This, Rose, is the house that Magic used to live in and died in. Go inside and take a look."

Rose hesitated but did as she was told. She walked up the wooden steps, which creaked underneath her weight. She opened the door slowly. It also creaked from not being used for so long. The house was still small on the inside, but unlike the outside it didn't looked ready to collapse. The walls weren't painted, showing the wood which the building was built with. There was a bed in the corner, a very old fashioned kitchen on another side and a door that led to the washroom. A few pictures were on one of the walls, each were a painting of some kind. All of them contained a very beautiful woman, whom looked in her mid-twenties. In one of the paintings she sat down in an armchair with a handsome man that stood beside her. She wore a beautiful Chinese gown that looked like it was made for a princess. Her black hair was pulled up in a classic Chinese bun that was held together by two chop sticks that had a butterfly design on them. Her blue eyes stared at her, as if they studied her successor. The painting was done in a Chinese style, but at the same time had a Western touch to it.

Rose looked away from the pictures, as if she was terrified of what might happen next if she continued to look. The witch looked at her predecessor's' belongings, which wasn't much. She heard footsteps walk up behind her and knew exactly who it was. Her question was answered:

"Magic was a very private person. She did not like when people went through her things. She preferred to keep them somewhere safe away from prying eyes."

"Do you know where they are?"

Rose asked while she turned around to face the nation. The man shook his head.

"No, she never spoke of them, but I suspect that it's in a hidden room somewhere in this place. Unfortunately, nobody is able to find it. I believe it's hidden under very powerful and ancient magic."

Rose said nothing. She tilted her head to the side, as she listened unconsciously to something. There was a hum, a soft female's voice that sung out to her. She followed the voice, which grew only louder the closer she got. Finally, she stood in the middle of the house. Something told the witch to tap with her right foot onto the ground, which she stood on, three times. After doing so, the floor in front of her took an outline of a square that sunk a bit, as if it waited for her to get on. Rose did so without much of a thought. She heard nothing around her, not even England's shouts for her to get back to where he stood and away from the platform.

The floor underneath her sunk further, a replacement for the section of the wood appeared and didn't look out of place.

Rose watched as she sunk further into the ground, as if she had taken an elevator to her destination. Finally, a corridor emerged. The floor that she stood on took a sudden stop before slowly descending until it touched the rock floor gently. The witch took a step into the corridor, which contained three rooms. On each door there was something written. On the first door the sign said, _LIBRARY_. On the second door the sign said, _POTION LAB_. Finally, on the third door the sign said, _STORAGE._

Rose opened the third door and walked inside. The lights inside the room turned on straight away at the sudden movement. Inside the storage room were many objects. All of them looked fascinating, so _new_ as if they were brought in just yesterday, but the dust that gathered spoke of a different story. The witch continued to walk until she reached her destination which was the back of the room. On the wall there was a big portrait of the same woman whom Rose saw from the Chinese painting. The woman looked asleep, lolling in the armchair that was in front of a fire place. She wore a simple blue gown, which hugged her figure rather well. Blue high hills picked from underneath her gown. The black head youngster touched the golden frame, which caused the sleeping woman to snap her eyes open.

Rose gasped and took a step back, startled at the sudden action. The woman in the portrait stared down at the living being with calculating eyes. She finally said in a rather cold but calm voice, which reminded Rose of Snape:

"So, you're my successor. Welcome, my name is Orenda McCartney, your predecessor. What is your name child?"

"My name is Rose Potter, ma'am."

Rose replied politely. The woman, Orenda, nodded in acception. The woman spoke:

"Welcome to my fortress, a getaway from everything and everybody."

The witch was shocked at what she heard. She voiced out in protest:

"But why would you want to get away from everybody? I keep hearing great things about you. You're admired by so many."

It was similar to her situation, being the Girl-Who-Lived, but the difference was that everybody wanted her as that celebrity, not Rose Potter. For the previous Magic, everybody seemed to truly care for her. The woman shook her head slightly. She explained:

"The younger nations may have loved me as a child would to a mother or an aunt, but even I needed to get away from their childish fights once in awhile."

"I see," Rose mumbled. "Well, I'm going to continue explore, if you don't mind?"

Orenda smiled softly at the living being. She replied in the same tone as before:

"Go ahead, if you wish to know anything I'll be in the other two rooms as well."

Rose nodded and left.

-ooOOoo-

By the time that Rose finished her exploration, she came back with a book, a diary, which was recommended to her by Orenda while she was in the library. She was told that the book contained all of the woman's life from the moment she came into the world to the day she passed away. She was also told that everything would make sense if she read the book, which confused the young witch to no end but took it anyways.

By the time that Rose returned it was evening. She was greeted by a worried England. The man tried to get to her, but no matter what he did the floor wouldn't open up to him. Rose simply explained that it was because the room would open only to Personification of the Magical World, so of course he wouldn't be able to get in. The man wasn't very happy about that, but just as he said before, Orenda was a very private woman so it made a lot of sense. In the end, he let it go.

The duo came back to the house, leaving behind the wooden building in the forest.

"Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure that nobody will compare me to her?"

"I'm sure, you don't have to worry."

_I hope so_, Rose thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chance of OOC**

**No bashing**

**Parings decided**

**WARNING: Can't do accents to save my life so I write normal**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

It was the day of the world meeting.

Rose was extremely nervous, to the point that sitting down was not an option to her. She was in one of the rooms of the building, in which the meeting would take place. Hedwig stood on one of the desks, she simply watched the witch. The owl had returned just yesterday evening with two letters from her best friends, whom both were worried about her greatly since the female owl came to them in a panic state. The witch written replies to them, but Hedwig refused to sent the letters because she was too worried about her mistress. So, England let the adolescent borrow one of his owls to which she was very thankful for, since it would prevent them from panicking further than was necessary.

Rose wore one of her formal favorite robes instead of business clothes, since she was told by England that Magic had presented herself in those clothes all the time. Of course, the witch had a choice, but she still wore her green robe in the end since they were more comfortable than a business suit. The black head teenager sighed softly. Her wand was in her right hand. She smacked it against her left hand repeatedly to show just how nervous she was. Thankfully, England had managed to take the trace off of it, which meant that she was able to do magic outside of school. Thus she was able to protect herself just in case.

The door to the office opened to reveal England, who wore a business suit. He said:

"The meeting is taking place."

"Everything is going to be all right... right?"

Rose whispered with nervousness as she walked up to the nation. The man put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He said:

"Yes, everything is going to be fine. If it doesn't, you have magic on your side."

The witch smiled a little in amusements, but she was still too nervous to truly laugh at the joke. Hedwig flew over and landed on her unoccupied right shoulder. The witch smiled a bit more when the owl rubbed her head against her cheek. She cracked her own joke:

"I don't have to use my magic. Knowing Hedwig, she'll protect me."

England chuckled. He was glad that she calmed down a bit and had some confidence. Over the last few days she was a nervous wreck. It was good to know that she could calm down now. England led the slightly nervous witch to the conference room. The female heard loud voices get closer and closer. It sounded like the nations fought among themselves at the moment.

_The younger nations may have loved me as a child would to a mother or an aunt, but even I needed to get away from their childish fights once in awhile._

The statement from her predecessor hung in the air. Was that what she meant? Were the nations, whom she thought were very serious people, more or less children in grown up bodies? She wasn't very sure. Now, she could care less about the nations in there, but one of them she had her eye on, China. She had read in the diary of Orenda's early days when she spent her time with her best friend, China. Her description of him made Rose rather curious. How could a simple man change the woman's thoughts so much, especially in those early days when she was a cold and angry individual? What was so special about him? What made her speak so highly of him? Rose just had to find out.

Rose then noticed that she and England stood in front of a white door where the noises came from. She took a deep breath, to calm her nerves. She walked inside with the male figure right next to her. Everything fell silent right away when they made their presence. The female stood like a stone, not sure what her next move should be. England sighed loudly at their behavior as well as Rose's. He said:

"This is Rose, the new Personification of the Magical World. Rose, these are the nations that have I told you about, but stay away from that guy over there, he's a pervert."

He pointed at France, who stared shocked at his claim. The French man threw his nose in the air and announced:

"At least I can cook."

England's eyebrow twitched at that. The next thing Rose knew the two fought in a dust cloud. She watched them with confusion. Some airhead guy appeared next to her with a man that looked like him. He said:

"Ve~ my name is Feliciano. This is my older brother Romano. I represent North Italy while he represents the southern part." He looked at the man and said with a happy smile, "Say hello big brother."

"Tch"

The man simply said, not really caring. At least, that was what it looked like. Out of nowhere, a familiar blond man appeared in front of her and shouted:

"Yo!"

Rose quickly got out her wand, pointed it at him and spoke no word as a spark came out of the tip only to hit the nose. America yelped as his boogers turned into bats and started to attack him. He ran off screaming. Hedwig hooted in such a manner that sounded like laughter. The witch smiled in satisfaction. She said:

"That's what you get for what you did to me last time."

"Ah! Get them off! Get them off! Get them off!"

The man continued to shout as he ran around the conference room. Another blond man appeared beside her, but this one looked far more serious than the past few male nations she met. He said to her:

"That is impressive for a child."

"I'm 14 you overgrown prat!" Rose shouted at him and sent him a glare, ready to send the same jink that she pulled on America at him. "Who are you anyways?!"

"Germany"

From there, one by one, Rose was greeted by all the nations. She found many of them annoying, especially America and France, and very few caught her interest. She felt very stupid, because she was really nervous for no reason. Overall, she saw why her predecessor wished to be away from them. Many of them, if not all, were rather annoying. She could only hope that this wasn't what she would have to deal with for the rest of her who knows how long life. Although, the only person she had yet to come face to face with was China. Unfortunately, it was too much for her and she left.

-ooOOoo-

Rose sat down in one of the armchairs at the same room which she was in earlier that day. She had a cup of water on the desk next to her, easy to reach. On the side of the armchair was her bag, in which she brought some books just in case she became bored, like now. She read from a book which she borrowed from the library of her predecessor. The book was about basic potions, where they explained what ingredients worked together, what didn't and many more things that explained a whole lot of things to her. Maybe when she returns to Hogwarts she could show Snape up. Yes, that sounded like a good plan.

Hedwig had left a little while ago to hunt. It was already evening, nearly 9 PM and almost time to go.

Rose gave a small yawn. Today had drained her quite a bit. The door to the room opened with a creak. The female looked up. She came face to face with the man from the painting that stood next to Orenda, China. The man was much more handsome than the picture gave him enough credit. Although, he was a bit shorter than the picture showed him as, because the portrait made him appear 6' tall but in reality he was 5' 6''. The man greeted her cheerfully:

"Ni hao!"

"H-Hello"

Rose replied shyly. The man was only a few feet away from her. He got her to stand up to get a good look at her. The witch blushed with embarrassment, since she never had somebody do that to her. She had such a plain female figure that it was a shock that he would even do something like that. He said:

"Welcome to the national life. I'm China, but you can call me Yao, aru."

"M-My name is Rose, I'm Magic."

"I know who you are, aru."

_That was so lame! Of course he knows who you are! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Rose thought with embarrassment. All of a sudden, a medium sized panda appeared in her face. Her emerald eyes blinked a few times in confusion. She looked at China, whom still had the same smile from before. She asked:

"A-A panda?"

"Mhm! It's a welcoming present, aru."

The nation replied happily. Rose took the panda gently out of his hands. She held the stuff animal, blinked at it a few times then said in confusion:

"You didn't have to."

Why had he, of all nations, given her a present? She felt honored, of course, but it was strange. The witch looked up at China. The nation stared down at her with a sad look. He said softly:

"You look so much like her, except for the eyes." Did he mean Orenda? Well, that was a stupid question. Of course he meant that woman! Whom else did she look like? "When I met her for the first time, she was rather short for her age, aru. You have similar personalities as well, from what I saw back in there."

Rose felt her heart break. Why was she compared to yet another dead person? She has had enough of that with the wizards, comparing her to her dead parents that she never got to know. Now she dealt with this. It was too much. Couldn't she be her own person for once? Couldn't somebody stop comparing her to a dead person for once? Was it too much to ask? Now that she thought about it, she saw it in everybody's eyes when she was introduced to them. They all compared her to Orenda McCartney, her predecessor.

It seemed that whoever was up there had finally pitted her, because the door once more opened to reveal a tired England. Rose didn't have to be told that they were going to leave. She grabbed her things and thrust the panda back into China's chest. She muttered:

"You can keep it. I don't want it."

Before China could say anything, Rose left with a confused England.

-ooOOoo-

The duo finally returned home. England noticed Rose's shoulders shake slightly. He asked the new Magic:

"What's wrong?"

"You're a liar," The witch whispered. The man was about to ask what in the world she was talking about, but she beat him to it. "You said that they won't compare me to her, but they did. I saw it in their eyes and China spoke what the others were doing out loud! What do I have to do to not be compared to a dead person?"

Rose shouted in the end. She ran up to her bedroom and slammed the door closed. Her magic locked the door on its own without its mistress order, and made sure that nobody could get in. It also put on a silent spell, so to let the young teenager grieve on her own without being disturbed. Rose rested her back against the wall. She brought her legs up close to her chest and cried into them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chance of OOC**

**No bashing**

**Parings decided**

**WARNING: Can't do accents to save my life so I write normally**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

It was the middle of August and Rose has yet to speak to anybody. She had prevented everybody from approaching her, to the point that Hedwig actually attacked the nations if the witch was unsuccessful. The adolescent spent most of her time at the small house, reading through books, doing her homework and working on potions. It turned out that the ingredients, at Orenda's potion lab, had two spells on them. One of which kept them fresh, and the other continued to fill up the tubes no matter how many she took the same ingredients out, which meant that she didn't had to worry about going out to collect them.

Her actions were incredibly rude, Rose believed, especially to the person that had taken her in when she was confused. Although, she believed that her actions were justified. After all, those people compared her to a dead woman, how was she supposed to react? Was she supposed to reach all of their impossible expectations? No, she was tired of doing that. She had done everything she could do to please the Wizarding World, but instead they chewed her up then spit her out as if she was worthless. She was a freaking slave to her own family, just because she could do something that they couldn't. She had freaking fought against the dark lord three times and came out alive. She had killed a Basilisk, fought a troll, chased off a herd of dementors and fought against a werewolf for heaven's sake! But was that good enough? No!

...

Sigh.

Nothing was good enough for them.

But maybe she should apologize? At least to England, since it wasn't exactly his fault for the actions of the other nations. She could figure something out with everybody else later on.

At the moment Rose re-read her latest letter from Ron, whom she has yet to explain her situation to. He wasn't the only one left in the dark. She hadn't told Hermione anything either. He told her of a Quidditch World Cup event of some kind and invited her along since he had enough tickets for both her and Hermione. If her situation had been different, she would have grabbed onto the opportunity in a flash. Unfortunately, she had unfinished business with the nations. After all, she wasn't about to make the sour situation permanent. So, she replied back to him just yesterday saying that she couldn't because something came up and that she was sorry. He has yet to reply, but it didn't worry her too much. There was time.

Rose walked out of her bedroom and headed to the garden, where she was sure that England was, and what do you know? There he was, just as she predicted. He sat in a chair with a book in one hand and a tea in another. The female took a deep breath. She voiced quietly:

"Arthur...?"

Green forest like eyes looked up from the book. They widened a bit in surprise, but quickly returned to their natural size. He murmured softly in greeting:

"Rose"

Rose walked up to him. She gently rested a hand on his white plastic armchair. She said with shame:

"I'm sorry for acting like a prat. You didn't deserve to be yelled at and called names."

The man looked down at her for a few seconds. He nodded slightly.

"That's all right, Rose, but do you mind telling me what that was all about?"

England asked her softly with patients. He was afraid that if he raised his voice at her in anger, she would go back into her shell and never speak to anybody again. That was the last thing he wanted. Rose brushed a piece of long black hair behind her ear. She looked down at her feet and replied:

"I was frustrated. Heck, I still am. I try my hardest to not be my parents, but I'm still being compared to them, no matter what I do. Now, I'm being compared to another dead person." She sighed loudly. "I'm... I'm just _so tired_ of being compared to dead people. Can't I just be Rose Potter? Not the Girl-Who-Lived. Not the child of James and Lily Potter. Not the successor and copy of Orenda McCartney."

England sighed softly. He put down his book and tea onto the table. He murmured:

"You silly, silly, girl, I'm sure your friends see you as Rose Potter."

He was right, Rose realized. Her best friends didn't saw her as any of the following things. They ignored the dangers that came to associate with her and stuck to her side like glue. If they were simply after fame, they would have left her long ago. She said softly:

"I'm still sorry"

"You are forgiven."

"The others..."

"They're a bunch of gits, but are quickly learning that you are not Orenda. If you were Orenda, you would have forgiven them right away and acted as if nothing happened. Unfortunately for them, you're very stubborn and it's impossible to yield you."

The duo chuckled at that. He was right. She was very stubborn, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Rose stared at midair. She thought deeply about what she should do next. Finally, she asked:

"When is the next meeting?"

"In September"

Rose's face dropped at the answer. She was going to be in Hogwarts at the time! She asked if there was any way for her to attend the meeting. England replied that they would need to speak with the headmaster and get his permission for her to leave the school. Either that or the nation would have to send a letter. The witch agreed to it. She saw the headmaster as a grandfather, and knew that he wouldn't treat her any differently than the other students even after coming out as Magic. It was nice to at least have one person like that in her life.

For the rest of the day, the duo spent their time together.

-ooOOoo-

Rose sat down in the library at her predecessor. She spoke with the woman.

"I've been at Hogwarts for only three years, and it's not going very well. I'm afraid that something else will happen this year."

"Would you enlighten me?"

Orenda asked as she drank what appeared to be tea from her cup. The young witch leaned backwards against the wooden chair. A book was opened on the wooden table in front of her, laid forgotten. All around her were books, rows and rows that seemed to go endlessly. At each bookcase there was a small sign that had a subject written on it, going from the lightest magic to the darkest magic to magical beings. The library was bigger than the one at Hogwarts. If Hermione found out about it, she would have a field day. Nothing and nobody would be able to get her out of there once she got her hands on the library. Rose finally said:

"First year I fought against a troll and had to get the Philosopher Stone from a psychotic wizard."

"I understand the troll, it happens from time to time when the ruins get weaker for a bit, long enough for something to get in, but the Philosopher Stone! What in the world is _that_ doing in Hogwarts? Did the school become a security branch of some sort after my death?"

Orenda demanded. She looked extremely angry about the latter part. The cup that was in her hand was rested on top of the tea table beside her. Rose shook her head and said:

"No, Hogwarts is still a school, but this isn't the worst part. In second year the Chamber of Secrets was opened and a Basilisk was run loose. Thankfully nobody was killed, but there were a few that became petrified."

The previous Magic shook her head sharply. She muttered:

"I told Slytherin that this would happen, but he didn't listen to me."

"I went to the Chamber of Secrets I killed the Basilisk."

"What?!" The woman shouted. She stood up straight away. Her blue eyes stared straight at her successor, whom wasn't even looking at her. "They let a 12 year old child kill a grown Basilisk?"

"Technically, I went there to save my friend without getting permission from everybody."

The blue eyed female frowned. She stated:

"You have hero complex."

"I know, my friends are already complaining to me about it." Rose replied with a shrug. "Anyways, last year we had several Dementors guard our school because a 'serial killer' was on the loose. The bloody Minister, from what I heard, had to have many complaints and threats to finally pull them back."

Orenda became very pale at the information. She muttered:

"This is not the magical community that I left behind. The one that I left behind wouldn't even think of putting those creatures near children."

"Do you see now why I'm so anxious? There's a high chance that something will happen this year, but I don't know what."

Orenda looked a bit shaken from the new information. Never in her life had she thought that Hogwarts would let such things take place. What in the world occurred after her death? Should she have taken a bit more time to make sure that her communities would stay strong and not let such things happen? Maybe it would have helped in the long run, but now there was no use crying over spilled milk. All that they could do was preparing for the future. She finally calmed down and said:

"What you can do at the moment is get ready for what the future might bring."

"But how do I know what it'll bring?"

Rose stood up straight away at the idea. She paced around in anger and frustration. Her predecessor replied:

"That is why you train for anything and everything, just in case."

"But I'm not that smart!"

"Listen to yourself, child, you're so negative that I'm surprised _I'm_ not affected by your mood swings!" Rose tried to protest, but she was cut off. "You are a smart girl, I can see it. After all, not just anybody can take my place as Magic. It will take time, but if you don't try then it'll be useless in the end. I suggest for you to look at the Dark Magic section, it has the most useful spells, curses, hex and jinx that you'll ever come across."

The black headed young witch sighed loudly in defeat. There was no point in arguing against logic. Heck, she may have been taught that dark magic was evil, but if it helped her in the long run then she had no other choice. Anyways, she was _Magic_. She had to know most, if not all, things that associated with magic itself. If anybody had a problem with it then they can go to hell. Her survival was the first priority. Rose then remembered something which she wished to reveal to Orenda. Rose said softly:

"The nations, the ones that were around while you were alive, they miss you dearly."

The woman closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them slowly. They were hard, but a touch of sadness and softness made themselves known. Orenda said coldly:

"I have been dead for centuries. It's time for them to move on."

"But they care so much about you. Heck, China misses you the most!"

"It doesn't matter!" The woman snapped. Her hands that were folded on her lap squeezed into fists. "I'm nothing more than a dead woman. Nothing they can do will bring me back to life, _nothing_." She whispered the last word harshly. Her blue eyes were closed once more, no indication that they would open again. "They may miss me," She begun once again but in a softer tone, "and I miss them too, but it's time to move on."

Once more she repeated those five simple words. They were simple words. All used in everyday language, but when put together they held so much emotion, that it was heartbreaking. It was silent in the library. The words hung in the air heavily. There was no way for Rose to reply after that. So, she said her goodbye quietly and left to work on her magic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chance of OOC**

**No bashing**

**Parings decided**

**WARNING: Can't do accents to save my life so I write normally**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

August came to a close and September started. It was the first day of the ninth month. It was early in the morning. Rose had all of her things packed. Hedwig was to fly all the way to Hogwarts on her own, but the magical world knew that she would be fine. After all, she was a very intelligent owl. After breakfast, Rose was taken to Platform 9 3/4. By the time they got there, the train was to leave in half an hour. Rose gave England a hug as if to thank him for all the things that he had done for her, and said:

"I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Of course, but please promise me that you'll stay out of trouble."

The teenager pulled away from the hug. She glared at him then stated with annoyance:

"I don't find trouble! Trouble finds me!"

"Mhm, of course it does."

England replied, clearly he didn't believed her. He chuckled as he watched her fume with annoyance. She announced:

"I don't like you anymore."

"Of course you don't."

The two smiled at each other, both knew that those words were more bark than bite. The female of the duo asked:

"Is the meeting this month the only one?"

"No, there's one every month on the 30th, but the locations are different."

"How will I know where to go?"

A worried look was sent to the man. England explained calmly:

"Don't worry, I'll send you letters when the locations are revealed. Just focus on your studies and staying out of trouble. Anyways, you'll see me more outside

those meetings this year."

Rose looked very confused. What did he meant by that?

"Are you coming to visit me or something?"

"Something like that, you'll see later."

The British man smiled mysteriously, which only made the witch frown. She was about to ask again, but she was interrupted by being tackled out of nowhere by a familiar bushy headed witch.

"Rose! Oh I'm so glad to see you again! I was so worried! Are you okay? You're not sick are you? Are you injured? Who is this man? Have-"

"Hermione, breathe!" Rose pushed her friend off of her and barked the order. The brown headed witch did as she was told. After taking a deep breath, Rose said, "In that order, I'm fine, no I'm not sick nor injured and this is Arthur. Arthur, this is one of my best friends Hermione Granger."

The brown headed witch exchanged greetings with the man in a rather awkward manner. Her eyes stared at him as if they scanned him from head to toe. Rose asked her in hope to get her attention off of the nation:

"Where's Ron? I haven't received his letter since last month."

Hermione's face went pale. She whispered in shock:

"Y-You don't know...?"

Rose looked lost. She said slowly:

"No... I don't know, and I would like to know what I don't know." It was then that she noticed that her friend had dark circles under her eyes. She asked, "Are you having trouble sleeping? You have dark circles under your eyes."

The muggleborn looked close to tears. She said in grief:

"Oh Rose, I'll tell you on the train."

Rose's heart sunk to her stomach. Why did she have a horrible feeling about this? Neither of the witches noticed the look that was sent at them by England. His eyes closed slowly, as if he knew what she was talking about but didn't say anything.

The train first warning whistle appeared, telling everybody that it was time to get on before it left him or her behind. Rose gave a final goodbye to the nation. She got onto the train with her best friend and the former's' belongings which was a new bag that she bought. The duo looked for an empty compartment. It took them all the way to the back of the train to finally find an empty one. They settled in right at the time when the final warning whistle appeared and the train moved.

Rose picked her head out of the window. She waved goodbye to England as she drove by, he, in return, smiled and waved right back. The new Magic pulled her head back and sat normally. She noticed that Hermione had slid the compartment door closed. She asked:

"Okay, can you explain to me what happened to Ron?"

"It's more like the Weasley family."

The black headed teenager stared at her friend in confusion. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She shouted:

"Just tell me all ready!"

"All of them, except for the two eldest, are dead."

Emerald eyes stared wide eyed at the brown eyed witch, whom was crying at the moment. The new Magic moved her head from side to side. Her eyes didn't stay still as she tried to comprehend what was just revealed. Most of the Weasley's were dead... Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they were all gone. She whispered with shakiness:

"W-What h-happened? H-How did they...?"

The other female whispered through her tears:

"It was during the Quidditch World Cup. There was an attack. I managed to get out of there alive, but... but..." Once more Hermione burst into tears, "They were murdered by the Death Eaters. I-I wanted to safe them, but Ron wouldn't let me. He kept saying to run out of there and find shelter. I-I was so s-stubborn that I stayed and t-the next thing I knew he was dead! He died in my arms while protecting me!"

The girls flung at each other. They hugged one another tightly, one cried while the other simply stared in shock through her glasses. The teenagers rocked gently back and forth. Rose should have known something was wrong. Ron would never have postponed a letter, especially when it came to his best friends. Hermione whispered into Rose's shoulder with grief:

"I should have done something. I'm so useless! I should have run for it when I could. I was nothing more than a distraction. I-"

"Hermione Jean Granger shut that mouth of yours right now." The teenagers pulled away from each other. Rose stared at her best friend with sad and angry eyes. "It wasn't your fault what happened to them. It was the Death Eaters. _They_ were the cause of their deaths. You had nothing to do with it, and I will not sit here silently and let you belittle yourself! Do you hear me? We'll get through this together, that's what the Weasley's, especially Ron, would have wanted from us."

Hermione sniffed numerous times during the small speech. She didn't say anything but gave a shaky nod. The other witch put her new bag onto her lap. She shuffled through it and pulled out a book then handed it over to her friend. Rose said:

"I found this over summer and I think you'll find this interesting."

Hermione brushed away her tears with the back of her hands. She took the book from the other female and read the title, _Nations by Orenda McCartney_. The book had this old aura around it. When it was opened, inside there was a lot of handwriting, indicating that somebody wrote in it. The parchments were old, going from what looked like ancients to the ones that the witches used at Hogwarts. The bookworm witch closed the book and looked surprised at the title. She asked:

"Where did you find this book?"

"I'll tell you only if you can figure out what happened on my summer."

"You were at the Dursley's."

Hermione guessed, but Rose made a _buzz_ like sound to indicate that the answer was wrong. She said:

"Nope, wrong answer. I've actually never even stepped in their house this past summer. Let's play a game shall we?"

Hermione looked very curiously at her best friend. She said:

"What are the rules for your little game?"

Rose grinned with amusements at how fast the other caught on.

"Rule #1: You can't ask questions or hints. Rule #2: You can make up to three guesses, no more chances. Finally, rule #3: You can't bring the subject up to anybody. But since I'm feeling generous, I'll give you one hint. The answer is in this book."

From that moment on Hermione had her nose stuck in the book.

Rose sat across from her and watched the witch. She was very glad that she found something to distract the other with from the horrible memory. It was horrible. She saw her best friend die in her arms just because he protected her. The black head witch closed her eyes. Her heart broke at the thought of Ron. The last thing she said verbally to him was a goodbye. Oh, how she wished she could still speak to him. Heck, she even brought an interesting board game just for him, which she bought while visiting China after the two made up. He would have loved the gift. It was a game of Go. Ron had complained to her last year how boring it was just to play just chess and cards. How he wished there were more board games out there that could actually challenge him. When Rose saw the board game Go on the market, she had it custom made with his initials carved into the wood in a beautiful style. It was a muggle style game, but she was sure that he would enjoy it either way after being taught how to play it. Now, the board game laid in her bag, forever to wait for its owner whom would never be able to open his eyes again.

Rose held back tears at the thoughts. The last thing she wanted was to distract Hermione and remind her of that horrible day. The death eaters would regret it. She would make sure of it.

The compartment door slid open to reveal a familiar snarky Slytherin. Rose held back a snarl at the sight of him. He said in a mocking tone:

"Look what we have here, goody-two-shoes, mudblood and- oh! What's this? Where's the blood traitor? Oh, that's right. He's underground, good riddance too!"

"Malfoy! Don't you have any shame?" Rose demanded as she stood up. Her emerald eyes burned with hatred. Hermione looked close to tears as the memories of the day came back. "You mock us year round since our first year. Now, you mock the dead!"

Malfoy snarled at Rose. He said:

"The blood traitor had it coming-"

_BOOM_

A fist contacted Malfoy's face. The Slytherin fell onto the ground while holding his bloody nose. All the other compartments fell silent. The heads of students picked out to get a look at the commotion, but none dared to help out the Malfoy heir. Rose pointed her wand at him then barked:

"_M. Sus quoque verto in!_ **(1)**"

The wizard's' body glowed brightly. When the light finally disappeared, a teenager boy was no longer there. Instead, he was replaced with a small pig that had, what appeared to be, a blond wig on its head. Malfoy seemed to have realized what happened, because the next thing he did was oink loudly. The black headed witch silent him with a spell, which caused the animal to freeze in terror. The witch kneeled down to his height. She petted his cheek with a nasty smirk planted on her face. She cooed:

"Oh, look what do we have here, isn't it out little Draco Malfoy? He has turned into what he really is on the inside, a pig!" The witch stood up and kicked him at the side, which made his back connect with the wall hard. She muttered a spell changing him back into human. She snarled, "Say one more thing about Ron or any of the Weasley's and you'll find yourself more than just a pig. Scram!"

Malfoy did just that. He ran away while tripping onto his own two feet a few times. His ego has been bruised greatly from the attack. He shouted over his shoulder:

"My father will hear about this!"

Rose _tched_ at what he said. She spit onto the ground that he laid on just a few moments ago, walked into the compartment then slid the door closed. She put a locking spell on it along with a silent one. Hermione looked at her gobsmacked. Rose smiled with amusements. She said:

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

"Y-You," Hermione stuttered. She stared at the door which the situation occurred right behind it. "H-He-" She pointed, "P-Pig-" She looked back at Rose and asked unintelligently in confusion, "Uh?"

Rose couldn't hold back anymore, she burst into laughter. Hermione huffed. Her hands were on her hips as if she was ready to scowl her for what happened, which never occurred. Instead, she asked:

"How did you turn him into a pig? We shouldn't even know these kinds of spells until next year!"

The black headed adolescent finally stopped her laughter. She took deep breathes to regain whatever breath she had lost. She said simply:

"I'll explain everything _after_ you win the game."

The bushy headed girl glared at her friend, clearly not happy about that, but made no further comments. She went back to the book, flipping through it with a smile tugging on her face. Soon, she was the one that laughed at Malfoy's position. Rose smiled softly when she heard the other's' laugh. At least she had made her happy, especially after those nasty remarks that he made. She no longer cared if she was going to get in trouble. She had managed to make her friend laugh after such a tragedy. It was worth it.

**(1) A made up spell which translates from Latin to English 'Boy transforms into pig'. Sorry, I'm not very creative when it comes to names.**

**A/N: I don't get this, is this story good or not. If not then I'll stop working on it and take the story off, because I don't want to waste my time writing something that my readers don't enjoy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chance of OOC**

**No bashing**

**Parings decided**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

Throughout the whole train ride until they reached Hogwarts, the situation between Malfoy and Rose was the talk of the day, maybe even going as far as to say for the next few weeks.

The train slowly came into a stop. All the students got off. The first years went to Hagrid, a giant man with very busy beard, a bit long hair that was just as bushy and had a thick Scottish accent, but his heart was just as big. The witches waved to the man hello. He waved right back and sent them a sad look, as if apologizing to them about Ron's death. The female teenagers smiled at him softly before taking one of the coaches and leaving.

When they got to the ancient castle, the duo walked into the Great Hall which was filled with many students except for first year. They took their seat in the Gryffindor table, close to their friends. Nobody spoke of the Weasley family deaths. The topic quickly became a taboo. Instead, they spoke about their summers. The boys roared in laughter at some of the things that they've done over summer. Rose said nothing to them, but instead smiled alongside Hermione whom spoke a bit.

Finally, the sorting begun the minute the first years walked into the Great Hall. The nervous students stood in front of the hat that sat on a wooden stool. The whole hall fell silent. They watched as a mouth opened from the object and words came out:

"_A thousand years or more ago, _

_When I was newly sewn, _

_There lived four wizards of renown, _

_Whose names are still well known: _

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, _

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, _

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, _

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fin. _

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, _

_They hatched a daring plan _

_To educate young sorcerers _

_Thus Hogwarts School began. _

_Now each of these four founders _

_Formed their own house, for each _

_Did value different virtues _

_In the ones they had to teach. _

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were _

_Prized far beyond the rest; _

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest _

_Would always be the best; _

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were Most worthy of admission; _

_And power-hungry Slytherin _

_Loved those of great ambition. _

_While still alive they did divide _

_Their favorites from the throng, _

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones _

_When they were dead and gone? _

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, _

_He whipped me off his head _

_The founders put some brains in me _

_So I could choose instead! _

_Now slip me snug about your ears, _

_I've never yet been wrong, _

_I'll have a look inside your mind _

_And tell where you belong!_"

The whole hall erupted in applause. It didn't take very long to sort them all out after that, maybe half an hour, since there weren't many first years. Rose didn't listen to the sorting. Instead, she looked at the professors' table with interest. Most of the professors were there, watching the sorting with either boredom or interest. All clapped politely as each student walked down to his or her house that was chosen for them. The only teacher that she wasn't familiar with was a man whom sat on the other side of Professor Dumbledore. He looked like his face was carved roughly from wood. He had grey grizzled hair. A piece of his nose was missing, but that wasn't the most disturbing part of him. What was disturbing was his machinery blue eye, which looked at everything and wouldn't stay still. It even rolled into the back of his head!

The headmaster stood up. He announced cheerfully, his deep voice echoed throughout the hall:

"There are only two words that I wish to say, tuck in!"

The food immediately appeared magically in front of the students and teachers. Everybody did just as was told, tuck in.

A familiar ghostly figure appeared through the desk, scaring the first years of Gryffindor. He moved through the table, floating in the air. That spirit was none other than Nearly-headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. The man greeted Rose and Hermione cheerfully:

"Hello ladies."

"Hello Sir."

The girls replied after they chewed and swallowed their food. The man said while stroking his mustage:

"I've been hearing the most interesting story about a certain student turning another student into a pig."

The girls smiled in amusements. The black head of the duo replied:

"That would be me, Sir."

"Amazing, I must say, I applaud you. The other ghosts are very amused, but I'm sad to announce that the Bloody Baron doesn't find it funny."

He didn't look at all sad about the fact. Instead, he had a smirk planted on his face. Rose shrugged. She replied:

"I don't care if he's happy or not. It was Malfoy who started it all. If he kept his mouth shut I wouldn't have done anything to him."

"Ah yes, he insulted your deceased friend Ron from what I heard. I'm sorry to hear of his passing."

The girls smiled sadly at him. Hermione had a more heart broken feature than Rose did, since she was the one that held their dying friend. The bookworm said quietly:

"It is fine, Sir, he's in a better place."

The way she said it sounded more like reassuring herself that it was true, instead of telling somebody else that. Rose put her hand on the other's shoulder and squeezed it lightly in comfort. Hermione smiled sadly. Neither witches touched their food for the rest of the feast.

Slowly, the food disappeared. The headmaster once more stood up and announced:

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the care taker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list includes some four hundred and thirty-seven items I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch office, if anybody wishes to take a look. As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Uproar was heard among all the houses. All the students, especially the Quidditch players, demanded an explanation. The headmaster held up his hand for silence, which he received straight away. He once more spoke:

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy. But I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

A collective of gasps were heard among the students. Rose was confused while Hermione had her mouth hang open in shock. Dumbledore continued to speak about what the tournament was, as well as its history, the prizes and the rules. He also mentioned two other schools that would join them in this tournament, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, who would arrive at the end of October.

It was then that he went onto other matters.

"Now, may I introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody!"

The man whom Rose stared at before stood up. She noticed that he was a bit unbalanced. She joined everybody else's clapping, being polite and all. For some odd reason, though, there was something wrong about that man, but she wasn't sure what. The witch made a mental note to keep an eye on him. Soon, it became quiet and the new professor sat down. Murmurs were heard among the students, but they were all silent when the headmaster once more held up his hand.

"I have one last announcement. I'm sure you've all heard about the attack during the Quidditch World Cup. Unfortunately, we lost five students to that attack: Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Percy Weasley have all been killed. To honor them, we will have a moment of silence."

Dumbledore signalled for all the students and professors to stand up. Everybody bowed their heads and stood there in silence for a few minutes. Rose's heart broke once more at the thought of Ron. She tilted her head to the side to get a view of Hermione's face and saw her crying silently. She looked away and simply stared at the table in front of her in silence. Finally, they were signalled to seat down.

"I have heard an interesting story taking place on the Hogwarts Express." Dumbledore's voice was hard. All grandfatherly kind tone was gone. His blue eyes were hard as he stared down at all the students, especially one particular at the Slytherin table whose nose was all fixed. "I will not tolerate anybody bashing the deceased in such an awful manner. If I find or hear such a thing happen again, I will not hesitate giving you detentions myself, and if it continues I'll assign suspension. Five students of ours were murdered. All had bright futures ahead of them. They have friends that sit among us. All of them are grieving over their deaths." At that everybody stared at the said students with no shame at their stares. The old man cleared his voice before announcing, "That will be all, good night."

With that, all the students got up and left following the prefects whom led them to their houses. Rose was halt in her tracks as the head of her house, Professor McGonagall, stopped her. The professor said to her:

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you Ms. Potter. The password is Lemon Drops."

Rose nodded. She told her friend not to wait up for her then quickly left to the office.

-ooOOoo-

It didn't take her long to get to her destination. The gargoyle statue jumped to the side without the need of the password. Rose guessed that it was because of her position as Magic. Hm... Who knew that she could do that? She could use it as an advantage. For example, when something terrible occurs and she needed to speak with Dumbledore urgently she could simply use her position to make the statue move, interesting.

Rose walked up the steps calmly. A wooden door came into view. A soft knock was made. A familiar old voice said:

"Come in"

The witch walked into the office. The office was a very interesting place. Some odd items were laid on the shelves with the books behind them, while others were scattered across the room. A familiar phoenix was next to the desk, sleeping. The young witch greeted the man:

"Hello sir."

"Ms. Potter, lemon drops?" Dumbledore asked. Rose nodded and took one. "Tea?" He once more asked. The female politely declined. "Ms. Potter, do you know why I called you here?"

"I'm here to get punished for turning Malfoy into a pig."

Rose looked neutral, clearly not guilty for her actions. The man replied seriously:

"That is one of the things that I wish to speak to you about. Usually I let harmless jinxes and hexes being thrown around, but turning another student into an animal doesn't fall into that category." The new Magic tried to protest, but she was cut off. "Don't worry, my girl, Mr. Malfoy will get his own punishment. As I said after dinner, I won't let anybody get away without being punished."

"Thank you, sir, what is my punishment?"

"Two weeks detention with Hagrid will do, and 50 points off of Gryffindor." Rose nodded at that. It was fair. "Now," The headmaster started. He intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on the fingertips. "How are you and Ms. Granger doing?"

"I'm very sad for Ron's death, but I'm afraid that Hermione is taking it worse than me." Rose replied. She looked very worried at the thought of how sad her friend became. "Every time the subject comes up, she starts crying. She even has dark circles under her eyes. I think that it's because she hasn't slept very well since the event. I'm doing my best to distract her, but I don't know how much it'll last."

"Do you and Ms. Granger wish to be given a week off? Neither of you will have to do any homework that will be assigned that week."

Rose thought about it. On one hand, Hermione would get very upset with her for making her miss the first week of school. On the other hand, the black headed witch knew that the other needed some more healing time. Studies meant nothing when health was involved. So, her bookworm best friend would have to deal with it. She replied finally:

"That would be much appreciated sir."

"I suggest for you and Ms. Granger to go see Madam Pomfrey. She's not only a healer, but also a counselor. She'll be able to help you and Ms. Granger."

Rose shook her head.

"I will tell Hermione, thank you, but I don't need any counseling."

"Very well, Ms. Potter, if you're sure." He received a nod. Dumbledore hummed lightly. His eyes sparkled lightly with amusements. He said, "Now, may I be the first to congratulate you as Magic?"

Rose stared at him wide eyed. How in the world had he found out about this? Her eyes flicked towards a letter that was unfolded on his desk. She stared at it for a long while. A familiar symbol presented itself as a stamp and also clarifying who it was from right below a name. She stated:

"So, England sent you a letter."

"Yes, I was quite surprised when I read this letter earlier today. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Dumbledore announced. He untangled his hands. He grasped the letter pulling it closer to him. He looked at it through his half moon glasses, which flashed slightly due to the light that came from the candle right next to them. The headmaster stroked his long beard. He murmured thoughtfully, "You need to go to the meetings every month on the 30th, am I right?" He received a nod. "Very well, I'll let you use my floo network to transport yourself to wherever you're needed, but you need to make sure that there's another fireplace on the other end."

"Of course, sir, I'll make sure of it."

"Good, now, care to explain why you weren't at the Dursley's for the first part of this summer?"

Dumbledore asked as he looked over his glasses at the teenager.

Rose flinched slightly at the thought of the Dursley's. She thought that she had finally gotten away from them for good. It seemed that it wasn't the case. What could she say in return? Was she going to tell the truth, about the abuse she went through, or lie? Her emerald eyes looked at the headmaster. He looked at her with patients. She looked away from him. If she spoke the truth, would he ignore her story and send her right back to them the following summer? She didn't want to be with them again. But, what if it wasn't the case? Maybe he could even switch her guardians to someone better. Maybe, even better, he would let her go back to England and the other nations. Even so, there was no way that she could speak of her upbringing. Every time she did so, something always bad happened to the person she spoke to.

Rose inhaled shakily. She asked:

"Sir... is there any mind magic?"

Dumbledore looked at her surprised. The glasses slid down his nose slightly at his startle. He said normally:

"Yes, there is something called Legilimency. By using it I can enter your mind and see your memories and thoughts. Why do you ask Ms. Potter?"

"Sir... I can't tell you, but I would rather show you why I can't go back to _them_."

Rose spit the last word as if it was poison. The headmaster was surprised. What in the world made her react in such a negative manner? He explained seriously:

"It is against the law to pull a Legilimency on an underage, unless I have their permission. Are you sure you want me to see your memories?"

Rose nodded. Dumbledore told her to calm her body and mind and stare him right in the eyes. After she did so, he got into her mind.

-ooOOoo-

Dumbledore was horrified when he came back to the real world. Those muggles... how could they have done such horrible things to their own family member? How could they neglect, starve and emotionally abuse an innocent child? How could they call her a freak and not reveal her name until she went to primary school? They even turned her into their slave, treating her worse than a house elf! Not even the darkest families would have done that to their own children. Dumbledore truly believed that Petunia had gone past the childish stage since her childhood. It appeared her was wrong. There was one thing for sure, though. They were going to be sacked by both the magical and muggle laws for their actions, and he would see it made happen if it was the last thing he does. The headmaster inhaled then exhaled slowly. He said gently:

"My girl, I am _so_ sorry for making them your guardians. If I had known what they would have done I would have never put you with them."

"I'm not going back to them am I?"

Rose asked with fear. Her eyes shined with worrisome. The old man shook his head.

"No, you can rest assure that you will never have to see them again."

Rose visibly relaxed. Her shoulders sunk, as if a whole weight has been lifted off of them. She whispered while holding back her tears:

"Thank you, sir."

"Ms. Potter, will you do a favor for this old man?"

"What is it?"

"Please go see Madam Pomfrey. If not for your friends, or me, do it to make peace with your past and self."

Rose didn't say anything right away. She knew he was right. Sometimes it was hard to make decisions, because of her past experiences. Her childhood taught her not to trust anybody, that nobody was nice, that she was a freak, a good for nothing freak for that matter. There were nights that she barely slept, fearing that if she did she would awaken back in the cupboard. Rose knew that she needed help, because this wasn't something that she could do on her own. But that didn't mean that she was going to make it easy for the nurse to help her, because she was stubborn as hell. If there was a way out of talking about her childhood, it was pretty obvious that she was going to take it. Finally, she replied quietly:

"I will." Dumbledore nodded in approval. "Who will be my new guardians?"

"Since you're Magic, you're considered adult and won't need a guardian. Although I strongly suggest for you to have somebody look after you for at least awhile longer. After all, you're still 14 when you really think about it."

Rose hummed thoughtfully. So, she could return to England and the others. But there was one serious question left. What about Sirius Black? He was her godfather after all. The title clearly stated that it was his responsibility to look after her, but he was considered as a criminal on the run at the moment. Well, she couldn't have that now could she? She asked:

"Sir, is it possible to give Sirius a trial?"

Dumbledore looked at her confused.

"Ms. Potter, why do you ask?"

"He's my godfather, and even though there's a high chance that I'm not going to have him as my guardian I want him to be free. Is it possible to get him a trial?"

The blue eyed old man stroked his beard thoughtfully. He stated with a slight nod:

"I'll look into it."

"Thank you, sir. May I leave now?"

"Yes, of course, the password for the Gryffindor tower is Balderdash."

"Thank you," Rose said as she got up. She was pretty sure that the portrait would let her in anyways without the need of the password, but it was nice to know it just in case. "Good night, sir."

"Good night."

Dumbledore replied. Rose left.


End file.
